The Blond Runner
by fanwriter10101
Summary: Stuck in a new world, how will out favorite blond fair with no Chakra or help from his old buddy? And how will he deal with his girlfriends obsession of being the best jumper? Find out! This story is also considered a challenge for anyone wishing to take it up, i welcome you!


**Hello there! How are you all doing?! Good I hope! Now, I got this story here, this was one of my very first proto-stories that I wrote long ago, but never published it. I came across it not too long ago and I thought I don't I publish it? So, here it is. As of now, I am suffering from a server case of writer's block and I want to write some minor stories might help putting an end to it, but here goes nothing. Also, like all my other stories, this is also a considered as a challenge to other writers! Us the first chapter as an outline or an idea. So with that said, good luck and have fun!**

Ocean blue eyes shot opened as the blond teenager gasped for air. He coughed as he tried to regain his senses as he stood up. Thought he could feel intense pain as he tried to. Getting up, he surveyed his surroundings and all he could see was buildings, houses most likely.

"W-Where am I?" He questioned himself as he started to wobble back and forward, the pain being too much. He could spot light coming from inside the buildings, indicating that it was night. He started to cough again, this time with blood coughing out.

"Dammit…Kurama, w-would really use some h-healing right about now…" He requested, but got no response.

"Kurama?" He questioned again as he tried to feel the massive Fox inside of him, nothing. He felt nothing. He couldn't even feel the very thing that kept him, no, what kept everyone alive, Chakra.

"W-What the hell?" He questioned, not believing the fact that Chakra, the very energy that was found in everything and everyone, was lacking within him. His wobbling become more obvious as he tried to keep his eyes open, but the stress and the pain was too much as soon he collapsed.

"My god! Are you all right?" He heard as he looked up to find a woman in her mid-30's. He tried to stand up, only to fall back down. Then he felt it, he felt the hot liquid leak out of his gut. Blood, his blood. That was the kicker, he was out cold now.

 **Many hours later:**

The very same blue eyes slowly opened as the blond teenager slowly waked up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he realized what happened.

"Kurama!?" He shot out of the bed, but quickly wished he hadn't. He hunched over, grabbing his stomach in pain. Looking down, he could see the bandages around his wound, but he could also see the blood behind them. He had opened his wounds. Quickly, he lay back down and started up at the ceiling. What happened? He couldn't remember anything other than fighting that rabbit lady. He closed his eyes and tried to enter his mindscape, but found that he couldn't. Then he tried to feel his Chakra, nothing. Not a single dame thing!

"Dammit…" He whispered as he wondered what this meant. He had lost his Chakra network he concluded, which meant that he had no Chakra, but how was he still alive? No Chakra should mean that he should be dead. Sighing, he tried again to call up his friend, Kurama, the large Fox that has been him since his birth. Yet again, his attempts.

"Dammit!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall next to him, causing a hole to appear. He sighed once more before he turned his attention to the room itself. It was rather comfortable looking place to live in.

 _"Must be that ladies place..."_ He thought. He guessed that he got lucky being founded by some kind person, and not someone like a certain Snake. He shivered at that thought. He then turned his attention to the hole he had just made…

"Ah hell…" He muttered as he looked at the hole.

"Oh my…" He heard a voice, a female's voice. Looking to his right he was greeted by the same women who had treated his wounds.

"Ah…sorry about that hole…" He apologized as she chuckled with a one of her hands in front of her mouth.

"Oh, it's no big deal, only need a few thousand Yens to cover the costs." She answered as Naruto nervously laughed.

"I'm going to have to pay for that, aren't I?" He questioned as she nodded with a smile on her face. He sighed as he reached for his wallet, but all he was greeted by was empty space. Nothing. He turned to the women as he gulped.

"You wouldn't mind if I open up a tab? Would you?" He questioned as she shook her head with a sweet smile.

"Nope." She answered simply as Naruto sighed. He was caught in a rock and a hard place. He didn't have Chakra, so escape was a no go, and she did save him from death.

"How about I do some work for you to pay for the repairs?" He offered, thought he had no idea what kind of job he would be doing. The women hummed as she nodded.

"That seems reasonable, I do need someone to keep the hot spring clean." She accepted as Naruto blinked.

"Hot spring?" He questioned as she nodded.

"Why yes, I own my own out spring resort. It's small, but it's quite comfortable. Now enough about that, how are your wounds?" She questioned as Naruto looked down at them. They were no healing as fast as they used too, hell, they weren't healing like they used to at all! Must be the lack of Chakra.

"I'll live." He answered as she slowly nodded before she took a seat.

"How did you sustain those wounds? Not to mention that large one near your stomach. I am actually surprised that you are still alive, you did lose a lot of blood." She questioned as Naruto chuckled.

"Well…would you believe me if I told you that I was fighting a rabbit lady?" He questioned her as she looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Do I need to call the metal ward?" She questioned as she shook his head.

"No! That was a joke! I just got into a fight, that's all!" He lied. Hey, he was a ninja! He couldn't just give information away like hot cakes. She looked at him, skeptical about his answer, but she took it none the less.

"Well, since I am your new boss, my name is Ayano Fujikawa." She introduced herself. Naruto nodded, she was his new boss.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced himself as she giggled.

"Fishcake?" She questioned as Naruto grew a tick mark.

"It's maelstrom dammit! My mother named me because I am a maelstrom!" He yelled as she only laughed harder, but soon ceased.

"Well, you better head back home to your parents, but I expect you to be here, 7 o'clock sharp tomorrow." She ordered, but Naruto didn't move. Home, where was home? He knew he was in a different world. Everything screamed at him, no matter how he wanted to deny it, but this wasn't his world.

"Well, come on, your parents must be sick worried about you." She said, unknowingly making him depressed. Parents…his parents died on the day of his birth. No one would be waiting for him back home.

"I don't have parents." He mumbled as he looked down sadly. He knew them, he even met then once, but one meeting couldn't make up for 16 years of his life.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She apologized, unaware of his loss. Naruto shook his head before he slapped on a smile.

"It's ok, you didn't know. Say, you wouldn't happen to know a place that can rent me out a room?" He questioned as she looked at him, her look demanding questions be answered.

"I…uh…don't have a place to live…" He explained. What, he really didn't, not after he somehow ended up in this new world.

"Oh, you poor thing. Don't worry, you can live in the dorms here." She offered as Naruto smiled.

"Thanks lady! You know, I haven't really met anyone who would do so much for a stranger before!" He thanked her as she simply giggled.

"Oh, I don't mind. I bet you also need some assistance entering a school?" She questioned as Naruto went pale.

"No! No school! Please!" He begged her, but it seems like she would not take no for an answer.

"Sorry, but if you are going to stay here, you are going to attend school." She gave her decree as Naruto gave up, no point in fighting her, besides, who else was willing to rent him a room for free? Few that much he knew.

"Fine…" He said depressingly. It seems like his life was about to take a turn for the worst, he had to attend school! God, he hated school!

 **1 Year Later:**

"Dammit! Miho! Get back over here you little runt!" A one very anger Naruto Uzumaki ran thought the building as he chased Miho, the landlady's daughter. Why would he be chasing her? Well, he was currently covered in pink paint, thanks to Miho.

"No way!" She yelled back as she ran up and down the stairs. She was getting quite tired, but looking back, Naruto was barely even breaking a sweat!

"Geez, how much stamina do you have?!" She questioned him, his ridiculous stamina was on godly levels.

"Why don't you stop and I'll tell you how?" He offered, but he knew that she wouldn't agree.

"As if!" Yh, she wasn't going to agree. He growled as he looked up at the sky, it was starting to rain. He smirked as he stopped and leaned over the second floor to look down.

"Hey, Miho! It's your cousin!" He yelled, pointing down. That caused Miho to come a halt as she leaned over to see her cousin.

"Where? Where?!" She questioned, eager to see her cousin.

"Right behind you." Came the voice of Naruto from behind her. She froze as she slowly turned around.

"Now, now. Let's not get too haste Naru-nii." She nervously said with a smile. Naruto however wouldn't have any of it.

"Don't Naru-nii me!" He yelled as she bonked her in the head before picking her up by her shirt. He carried her over to the hot springs, that were yet to be cleaned and held her over one the hot water. She looked down and paled as she looked up at him.

"Brother, you wouldn't…" She whispered as she looked at him with pleading eyes, but all she got was a grin as Naruto moved close to her.

"Long live the king." He whispered into her ear as he let her go.

"NOOOOOO!" She yelled as she fell into the hot murky water. She resurfaced and gave him a pout.

"Naru-nii! Now my clothes are all wet and I am going to have to wash up!" She complained as Naruto looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"It's you own fault for pranking me." He countered as she pulled herself out of the hot spring.

"But you started it!" She stated as she pointed at him accusingly. Naruto gave her an innocent expression.

"Whatever do you mean by that, Miho-Chan~" He questioned with a cheerful tone as she rolled her eyes. Ture, she couldn't prove that it was him who pranked her, but she knew it! It was him all right! The self-proclaimed King of Pranks.

"Whatever Naru-nii." She huffed as Naruto chuckled and ruffled her hair. She quickly swatted his hand way, causing him to chuckle more and her to blush in embarrassment.

"Miho! Come down her! Yamato's here!" The landlady shouted as Miho jumped in excitement.

"Yes! Come on Naru-nii! You're going to really like Yamato!" She stated as she started to drag him with her down to the living room. Arriving to the living room, he spotted the teenager named Yamato. His looks were average, back hair and brown eyes. A stark contrast to his own looks.

"Hey, Miho it's so good to – aunt Ayano! A Yakuza broke into the dormitory!" The boy yelled as he pointed at Naruto. Naruto's eyebrow twitched. What was this guy's problem? Wasn't his fault that he was born with blond hair and blue eyes. In-fact, he thought he was handsome, even if he didn't have his mother red hair.

"Yamato, please be nice to your cousin." The landlady said as she lightly giggled at the exchange the two teenagers just had. Yamato blinked as he turned to Naruto and then back to his aunt.

"But aunt Ayano, he looks nothing like you and I thought Miho was your only child?" He questioned as he pointed at the said girl.

"Naruto's adopted." His aunt simply answered as Yamato looked at Naruto.

"Isn't he too…old to be adopted?" He questioned as Naruto once again gained a tick mark.

"You got something to say pale…" Naruto question with a sweet smile, with an Oni mask app appearing behind him. Yamato gulped.

"Stop scaring him Naru-nii!" Miho said with a pout. Naruto had a unique anger, one he inherited from his mother. Naruto sighed as he calmed down.

"Nice to meet you, the names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced himself as Yamato did the same.

"So, why are you soaking in water?" Yamato's aunt questioned him as he chuckled nervously before explaining how he got caught staring at a girl for too long and got caught in the rain.

"Oh, you must be talking about Suzuka." Naruto interjected as Yamato turned to him.

"You know her?" He questioned as Naruto nodded.

"You bet, she's got to be one of the most annoying, cold hearted, self-centered girl." Naruto described her as Yamato looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ah, Naruto…" Yamato spoke up.

"She got a one tracked mind, she doesn't even care about others or herself most of the times and she's such a loner!" Naruto went on with his eyes closed.

"Naruto…" Yamato tried to grab his attention.

"Even with her being so stuck up, I still love her the same. I guess the saying "chains of love got a hold on me". If only she was more outgoing." Naruto mused as he looked at Yamato, who was going right behind him.

"She's right behind you." He pointed out as Naruto froze and slowly turned around to find one Suzuka, who understandable angry.

"So, that's what you really think?" She questioned him as Naruto gulped.

"Y-You know that I love you t-too much, Suz-Chan." Naruto spoke, losing all that bravery he had before. Suzuka however stared down at him, with cold, unforgiving eyes.

"Your sleeping on the floor today." That was all she did as she walked away, heading to her room.

"NOOOO!" Was all that was heard throughout the city as Naruto depressingly fell over.

"What's wrong with him?" Yamato whispered to Miho, who only smirked.

"Naru-nii and Suzuka are in a relationship and they share the same room. He will be sleeping on the floor tonight! Hah! Karma baby!" Miho exclaimed happily as Naruto slowly stood up.

"You…" He whispered as he looked at Miho, who simply gave him a confused look.

"What?" She questioned as Naruto looked at her, with the Oni mask floating behind him.

"You use black magic so this would happen!" Naruto accused her as Miho started to laugh. Naruto was being too dramatic about this. He was about to advance on her, before he was knocked out, thanks to a fist belonging to Suzuka. She bowed to the family of three.

"Forgive him for his antics. I'll take him off your hands now." She apologized as she dragged away by his leg. Yamato however blinked at the proceedings.

"Does this happen often?" He questioned his aunt as she simply smiled.

"Well, it sure is lively with Naruto around, never a dull moment." She answered as Miho nodded to that. Yamato sighed, thought his thoughts went back to that girl. If he was honest with himself, he felt like he had a crush on her, but to find out that she was already in a relationship was demoralizing. Ah well, you win some you lose some.

"Now then Yamato, since it's Naruto's day off, your cleaning the hot springs." His aunt stated as he sighed, but smiled.

"How hard can it be?" He questioned, oh boy, it seems like the boy was tempting fate to one up him.

 **So, here you go, how was it? This story is not beta'ed so there are bound to be mistakes. Also, I have been working on Expelled Jedi and as for the world I am about to introduce, only one person could get the world I am going to add to it. Code Geass. I mean come on guys, I wrote Geass backwards for you! How come only one person caught on to that and the rest of you didn't? I am trying to properly tie it in, with a few other worlds that I might add. I think I have found a way to add worlds into that crossover. So, with that all said and done, I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter and if this story gains enough movement, then I might make more for this story. Originally, I wanted to make it a one shot, but I thought a story would be nice. So ,with that, bye!**


End file.
